This invention relates to a device which may be used to lock in an inoperative state a rifle, pistol or similar firearm.
There is an ever growing pressure to limit the misuse of firearms in the general public. The lack of a secure, yet reasonably priced, gun lock, has to a large extent hampered serious efforts in addressing the problem.
In essence the present invention provides a gun lock which engages the end face of a gun bolt, or corresponding component in the normal manner by which the bolt engages the rear of a cartridge for the purposes of ejection of the cartridge.